For the convenience of its customers, banking institutions may provide access to bank accounts and other banking services over the phone or through the Internet. In order to preserve the security of bank account information, customer information, and other secured information, banking institutions are dedicated to ensuring only authorized individuals can access such information. Therefore, banking institutions may welcome improved approaches to determining whether to grant access to banking systems and services that are both convenient and secure.